


Child, Injury

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: BruceWeek2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hulk (Marvel) Feels, Hulk Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Bruce Banner, Protective Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Hulk has protected Bruce for as long as either can remember.***For day three of Bruce Banner Week 2018.Prompt: Child, Injury





	Child, Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: heavy references to abuse even though it isn't on screen

His dad didn't know. 

He couldn't know. 

Grades weren't reported until the end of the week. He wasn't supposed to know so his dad couldn't know either.

But when Brian threw open the front door, charging in, already drunk despite only leaving work half an hour before, Bruce felt the guilty knowledge leave him and fill his father's consciousness. 

His friend nudged up against Bruce.  _ Come on _ .

Bruce shook his head. 

_ Come _ on,  _ Bruce _ . 

"No."

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Brian demanded. Apparently, he had been speaking. 

Bruce stuttered out an apology, head ducking low. 

Brian grabbed his hair and breathed angrily into Bruce's neck. 

It was still. 

Bruce left. 

Hulk passed him on his way out. 

***

Bruce woke up to his mom wiping a wet rag along his face. It was streaked with his blood. His head pounded. Bruises around his wrists and his ribs throbbed. He didn't know what happened. 

Well. He could guess. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Rebecca whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom?"

"Hush, sweetie." His mother pulled her son close. "He went out."

Bruce didn't know if she was talking about his father or his ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, SalmonDean1979!


End file.
